Blame
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: This, this was not her fault. No matter how much this egotistical bastard thought this had been elaborately planned on purpose, it wasn't. This was a serious case of an unfortunate event that had spun horribly out of control. MikasaxLevi WOO!


**Yo. **

**Yeah I'm not even going to try for an excuse as to why I'm putting something new out before updating my other stuff. Sowwy.**

**But I just finished Attack on Titan (anime) and omg I was shipping MikasaxLevi so freaking hard. I HAD to write this, because today is also Levi's birthday you know.**

**So a happy birthday to Levi, a Merry Christmas to all of you this is Kyuu-chan's present from me to you! I barely made it phew, it's 11:40pm.**

**Disclaimer: it's too late for me to say something witty, me no own. **

* * *

This, this was not her fault. No matter how much this egotistical bastard thought this had been elaborately planned on purpose, it wasn't. This was a serious case of an unfortunate event that had spun horribly out of control.

However, the infamous ice queen of the Saint Maria private boarding school felt her heart thud uncomfortably in her chest and the embarrassing heat in her cheeks as he continued his predatory walk towards her person.

Mikasa Ackerman almost _almost_, swallowed uncomfortably_-because gulping was something only a coward did-_as the infamous Levi smirked at her, looking as pleased as a cat with the cream as he dragged hooded dark eyes across her bound figure. His impressive gaze stopped the longest on the obnoxiously gauzy red ribbon tied neatly around her pale throat.

His smirk widened into something resembling a very pleased grin.

She swallowed uncomfortably.

This was not her fault.

* * *

_(7 hours earlier)_

Mikasa Ackerman was renowned for being good at everything she did. Not being one to boast or anything like that but it was true, academically she was unsurpassed. Of course that didn't mean she was a stuffy bookworm. She was an exotic beauty with her Asian and German heritage, possessed an affinity for anything athletic, and was also known for seemingly having the strength of ten men.

Boys flocked to her and girls envied her.

Of course, she wasn't granted the title of ice queen for no reason. While she excelled at everything, Mikasa possessed the extroversive spirit of a rock. She was calm, dismissive, and intimidating, coming to life only when her younger brother Eren was involved. The girl didn't speak unless necessary, anyone stupid enough to shout out her name was almost instantaneously frozen by a pair of cold, charcoal colored eyes.

This rather off-putting trait of hers could probably lead to her current situation.

Which was being cornered in the girls bathroom.

"We've had enough of you Ackerman! You think you're so great you ice bitch."

The 'ice bitch' in question merely stared ahead bored, and internally wondering if it would be ok to leave via violence. The thought was a heavy possibility she was leaning towards but she was immediately assaulted with the mental image of Eren scolding her.

_"The weak are meant to be protected Mikasa. We don't attack them." _Her pink lips tilted down, displeased and annoyed but she could see the logic. These were just girls consumed by a petty jealousy, she could give them the benefit of the doubt. Mikasa moved to leave the bathroom but was stopped by the force of three girls tackling her.

"..."

Apparently the weak though, were allowed to attack the strong. She made a mental note to give Eren a good punch in the face when she got out of this mess, and to screw the benefit of the doubt.

Her hands suddenly felt bound_-they had rope now?-_ as did the rest of her body. Charcoal eyes did a quick survey and discovered that, surprise, she was in fact, tied up.

Well this was slightly embarrassing.

The ring leader of the girls grabbed her collar and began dragging her down the hallway. School was thankfully over so no one was there to bear witness to this little escapade, it was the small miracles that counted.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

Screw Eren's wise words, she was going to _kill_ these three... After she got out from the rope.

The ice queen was unceremoniously shoved into a dark, empty classroom, gagged, and then left to sit as the crazed giggles of the three girls echoed down the halls.

Great.

* * *

Mikasa didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It felt as though it had been a whole damn day. She had fiddled with the ropes until almost her whole body was pink from rubbing at the skin.

Bested by nylon, honestly.

She glared daggers at the floor and prayed that someone within their right mind would come check out the suspiciously cracked door to an obviously unused classroom. Her hopes rose as her keen hearing picked up cheerful whistling and footsteps.

Good good, someone who was hopefully smart enough to untie her and not ask questions.

However her hopes were spat on when a mop of brown hair and flashing glasses peeked from the crack in the door jam.

"Eh Ackerman! What are you doing all tied up?!" Mikasa glared at the ceiling.

_"I asked for someone sane you asshole." _Hanji giggled and covered her mouth, flapping the other hand at her coyly.

"Oh wait, wait. I GET IT!" Mikasa blinked.

"Oh I get it alright! But you're in the wrong room! Hmmm, and a bit lacking in decoration... Don't worry though! Good ol' Hanji will help you out!"

"Mphf?" Faster than she could blink, Mikasa found a red ribbon around her neck now accompanying the various knots adorning her person. She was slung over Hanji's shoulders like a sack of potatoes and they set off, destination unknown. Minutes later the dark haired girl was dumped on a bed in yet another strange room. She stared dazedly at Hanji who had been her only chance of getting out of the ropes.

"Mphf!" Hanji waved happily at her.

"Tata Ackerman! Have fun!" With that, she was once again shut in another dark room.

This was turning into a disturbing pattern.

Moonlight streamed through the window, thankfully, and allowed her to make out some details of the room.

It was pristine and clean, not providing much to go off of. As she continued her survey of her surroundings one thing caught her eye.

It was white, sitting on the dresser of the room.

Stupid people called it a necktie, Mikasa knew what it truly was though.

A cravat.

And there was only one person in this world who was still stuck in the seventeenth century and wore one. Mikasa felt her heart drop and speed up at the same time.

Levi.

Oh god. Of all the rooms in the school Hanji just had to drop her in this one. This was the man who she fought with all the time, the young, temporary teacher who she couldn't agree with. The man who pushed all of her buttons on purpose for some sick pleasure of his. The man who was the only one who dared to openly mock her. The man that she, though she was loathe to admit it, had a crush on.

Dammit Hanji.

* * *

Levi had been calmly strolling through the hallways, thinking of grading the tests he had in the teacher's lounge; when someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Whoops! Didn't see ya there shorty!" He closed his eyes in annoyance, there was only one person who would dare.

"What do you want shitty-glasses?" Hanji merely giggled and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Merry Birthday to you too my friend!"

"What?" She elbowed him in an attempt to be discreet.

"I left a surprise in your room!" Before he could say anything else she was gone with a crazed giggle.

Fearing that Hanji had tried to let her two Titan Beetles, Bean and Sawney, mate in his room _again_; Levi quickly changed course and was making a mad dash for his quarters.

In a way that contradicted his normally calm demeanor he kicked the door open, fearing there would be multiple little filthy insects scurrying about his clean room. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of ice queen Mikasa Ackerman tied up nicely and sitting on his bed.

He raised a brow. Her eyes narrowed, as if he was in the wrong for suddenly barging into his own room. He noticed the bright red bow that was tied quite cutely around her pale and slender neck.

"Happy birthday to me indeed." Levi muttered, a crooked smirk gracing his features.

He closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Mikasa knew her fate was sealed when that lock had clicked so firmly into place. This was not her fault though. No matter how much this egotistical bastard thought this had been elaborately planned on purpose as some sort of crazed prank, it wasn't. This was a serious case of an unfortunate event that had spun horribly out of control.

Levi began a slow yet deadly stroll towards the bound Mikasa.

The infamous ice queen of the Saint Maria private boarding school felt her heart thud uncomfortably in her chest. Her breathing quickened and she just knew her cheeks were a blazing red. She shouldn't react this way though dammit, this man would flay her alive for finding her in his room.

Mikasa Ackerman almost _almost_, swallowed uncomfortably-_because gulping was something only a coward did-_as the infamous Levi smirked at her, looking as pleased as a cat with the cream as he dragged hooded dark eyes across her bound figure. His impressive gaze stopped the longest on the obnoxiously gauzy red ribbon tied neatly around her pale throat.

His smirk widened into something resembling a very pleased grin. As he got closer, she noticed that he was humming a tune that sounded disturbingly similar to the birthday song.

She swallowed uncomfortably.

This was not her fault.

He was going to make her write a hundred papers or something terrible of the sort, sadistic bastard he was.

The thought should not have made her heart flutter oddly.

He finally reached her and traced the contours of her face before removing the gag from her mouth. The minute it was out, words began flying at a rapid rate.

"LookIknowthislooksreallybadbutIcanexplainIswear-" She was cut off by his lips meeting her own.

_"Wow, thank you Hanji."_

_"Way better than your crazy beetles shitty-glasses."_

* * *

From the comfort of the teachers lounge, Hanji sneezed twice. Dean Erwin eyed her oddly.

"Are you getting sick?" Hanji chuckled.

"Hmm I wonder."

* * *

**Yosh! Did you enjoy? Sorry it's so short! **

**happy holidays everyone! Leave a review as a present? I'll get my french mistletoe, Louie, to give you a kiss if you do ;) **


End file.
